Pandemic
'' 4 |totalstrength = 291,963 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 72,991 |totalnukes = 24 |aidslots = 1 / 24 (4.17%) |rank = |score = 1.07 }} Pandemic is a green team alliance, formerly known as the GameStrafe Alliance (GSA). Pandemic is also a direct democratic alliance. There is no king, emperor or council. Direct democracy, classically termed pure democracy, comprises a form of democracy and theory of civics wherein sovereignty is lodged in the assembly of all citizens who choose to participate. Depending on the particular system, this assembly might pass executive motions, make laws, elect and dismiss officials and conduct trials. Direct democracy stands in contrast to representative democracy, where sovereignty is exercised by a subset of the people, usually on the basis of election. Deliberative democracy incorporates elements of both direct democracy and representative democracy. In Pandemic any member can vote on important decisions and we abide by the will of the majority. There are electable positions like minister of foreign affairs and defence minister, who have a limited amount of autonomy to make the necessary decisions in times of need. In order to maintain stable and good relationships with other alliances, Pandemic has specific "spokesmen or spokeswomen" appointed, who act as diplomats. Pandemic is in no way related to Pandemic Alliance of Nations The Pandemic Directive Article 1. - Name # The alliance shall be know as “Pandemic Alliance” # The founding date of the Pandemic Alliance is 8 January 2008. Article 2 - Joining the Pandemic Alliance # Joining the alliance is possible for all nations, taking into account the exceptions listed below. # New members are required to post their nation and ruler name on the Pandemic Alliance Forum. # New members cannot be members of any other alliance. # New members cannot be on any other alliance’s hitlist or have a bad reputation with other alliances or nations, which could result in attacks of those other alliances or nations at Pandemic Alliance members. # New members may not be engaged in a war at the time of joining the Pandemic Alliance. # New members should not have received or given any suspicious aid. # The Pandemic Alliance members have a right to deny membership to any member for any reason listed or not listed depending upon the context and situation. # New members will be asked to be on the green team. This is not obligatory. Article 3 - Aid for new members # Each new nation joining the Pandemic Alliance will receive assistance from existing members. This can be financial aid, as well as information and guidance. # Requests for aid can be posted on the Pandemic Alliance forums, where also general guidance and information will be available for all Pandemic members. Article 4. - Leaving the Pandemic Alliance # Members may choose to leave the alliance at any time and for any reason. # Members who are leaving the Pandemic Alliance will be required to post this on the P andemic Alliance Forum. # There is no fine when a member leaves the Pandemic Alliance. However, if a member joins and leaves the Pandemic alliance with the intention to spy or otherwise harm the alliance or its reputation, the Pandemic alliance will take measures in order to punish the leaving nation. # Members can be expelled from the alliance at any time by the Pandemic Alliance majority due to, but not limited by: treason, disrespect, unnecessary raiding, or otherwise endangering the Pandemic Alliance, or any other reason deemed acceptable by the majority of the Pandemic members. # Members who are expelled must change their alliance affiliation and are no longer a part of the alliance. Sub 3 of this article applies also to members who are expelled. Article 5 - Alliance Leadership # The Pandemic Alliance act as an autonomous group, a democracy in its purest form, whereby all members are entitled to bring forward their ideas, opinion and arguments on any matter relating to the internal and external politics the Pandemic Alliance will be involved in. # The exchange of views, ideas and arguments will take place on the relevant subforum of the Pandemic Alliance forum. # For important decision regarding the alliance, a discussion thread will be set-up on the forums, followed by one, or if necessary, more majority voting rounds (“polls”). # On important decisions unanimity of the votes will be aimed for. If unanimity is not possible, or if this strive after unanimity holds up the decision making process, the majority of the votes will be decisive. # Majority of the votes means 50% plus 1. Article 5a - Alliance Decisions # The decision procedure as described in article 5 applies to all decisions made by the Pandemic Alliance as such, except as described in article 8-4. # Each Pandemic Aliance member can start a voting round about any subject relating to the Pandemic Alliance or Cyber Nations in General. # Members only have 1 vote per voting round. During the vote, members can bring forward their comments, thoughts and ideas with regard to the subject that is being voted on. # Voting rounds will be finalized within 2 days (48 hours). Members that have not voted within this timeframe will loose their vote for that voting round. # There is no minimum number of members to participate in the voting round. However, if voting round has less than 33% of the members casting a vote within 48 hours after the vote, will be extended with another 24 hours. If after this extension the pasrticipation in the voting round is still less than 33%, the result of the voting round will still be binding for all Pandeic Alliance members. # The voting round will be published in the poll section on the Pandemic Alliance forums. # When members propose changes to the voting round, the voting round can be changed or stopped. This can include a change of the subject that is voted on, the timeframe for the decision to be made, or a cancelation of the vote. # Members of the Pandemic Alliance will implement and execute the decisions of the Alliance. Article 6 - Alliance organization # With regard to foreign politics, the Pandemic Alliance will select and appoint official Speakers and Organizers. # Speakers and Organizers will be selected and appointed by the majority of the members of the Pandemic Alliance. They will be entitled to act in the name and on behalf the Pandemic Alliance and its members within the authority given by the members. # The Speakers and Organizers will have the authority to act in the name and on behalf of the Pandemic Alliance for a specific issue, a specific task, or a specific goal, and the authority can be limited in time or action. The Speakers and Organizers must inform the members of the Pandemic Alliance on their activities and achievements. # Speakers and Organizers should remain ‘in character’ at all times when getting involved in contacts with other nations and alliances. # The members of the Pandemic Alliance are entitled to change the person of the Speaker or Organizer at all times. # It is not allowed to provide any specific information on the Pandemic Alliance or any of its members to nations outside the Pandemic Alliance. Any Speaker or Organizer breaking this rule will be expelled according to article 4.4. Article 7 - Speakers and Organizers # The Pandemic Alliance will have at least five specific Speakers and Organizers who will be appointed for the following tasks: a. Diplomat: Responsible for the relationship with other nations and alliances. Diplomats will be the first point of contact for other alliances and nations. They will also act as spokesman for the Pandemic Alliance with foreign representatives in attempts to resolve issues. b. Trade Organizer: Responsible for actively searching for trade agreements, which are most beneficial for the Pandemic Alliance and its members. This includes organizing trade circles within the alliance as well as contacting other nations and alliances for setting up trade circles. c. Tech Deal Organizer: Responsible for tech deal arrangements for the Pandemic Alliance and its members with other nations and alliances. This includes contacting potential new trade partners as well as continuously searching for trade requests and demands on the general cybernation forums. d. War Organizer: Responsible for coordinating and leading the Pandemic Alliance military into battle. This includes guiding the (counter)attacks on nation or alliance that attack any Pandemic Alliance member, e.g. by providing hints and tips, financial or military aid, as well as organizing other Pandemic Alliance members to assist in the war in any way possible. e. Internal Affairs Organizer: Responsible for the development of the alliance and organization and communication within the Pandemic Alliance. This includes ensuring that new members are sufficiently assisted during the start-up phase. # The Speakers and Organizers hold equal power on general issues, but the respective Speaker or Organizer holds jurisdiction within his own responsibility area. # One ruler can have one or more functions. They should, however, never be in conflict with each other, in case the ruler should withdraw from one function and notify the members on the Pandemic Alliance forum. Article 8 - War # The Pandemic Alliance will attempt to resolve all matters diplomatically to avoid war. # In the event that the Pandemic Alliance is declared war upon and diplomatic channels have been exhausted, the Pandemic Alliance will go to war in defense of itself. # The following Rules of Conducts must be taken into account by all Pandemic Alliance members: a. Pandemic Alliance members should never attack another nation without a good reason. b. A good reason for waging a war can be an attack, insult, or being spied upon by another nation or alliance. c. If a Pandemic Alliance member is attacked, insulted or spied upon by another nation, this should be reported on the Pandemic Alliance forum. d. If there is a good reason to start a war, but the other nation is a member of another alliance, the matter should be taken up with the leaders of the other alliance. In this case there will be a Speaker appointed to do this on behalf of the Pandemic Alliance. e. In any case, other nations and alliances should be treated with respect and any issue should be attempted to be resolved diplomatically before a war is started. f. Once a war is inevitable, the War Organizer will coordinate the war. g. Before a war or defense is started, a voting round on the actions and responses will be started. # In derogation of article 5a, voting rounds on wars will have a timeframe of maximum 48 hours. No extension of this timeframe is possible. # In derogation of article 5a, voting rounds on wars will only be binding if more than 50% of the Pandemic Aliance members have participated in the voring round. Article 9 - Spy and Tech Raid Policy # Nations of the Pandemic Alliance are not permitted to tech/land raid any nation. # Spying against the Pandemic Alliance is held on same grounds as declaring war upon the Pandemic Alliance and will be dealt with first diplomatically. # The Pandemic Alliance members are not to spy on other nations or alliances at any time. Spying includes the (temporary) joining of another alliance or forums, with the intention to collect important or harmful information about that other alliance or nations. # Joining forums of other alliances in order to establish diplomatic relationships, and sharing information about that other alliances or specific nations with other Pandemic nations is not regarded spying. Article 10 - Trading and Aid agreements # Any member of the Pandemic Alliance should fulfill it obligations in any trade or aid agreement with other Pandemic Alliance members as well as other nations and alliances. # If a member cannot fulfill its obligations in a trade or aid agreement, it should ask for assistance on the Pandemic Alliance forum. It should also inform the trading partner that it cannot fulfill its obligations at that moment, but that the matter will be taken up within the Pandemic Alliance. # The Pandemic Alliance will ensure that any aid agreement of any Pandemic Alliance member will be fulfilled. A Speaker will be appointed who will take up and discuss the matter with the other nation or alliance and propose a solution and timeline. The solution and timeline can be discussed on the Pandemic Alliance forum. # For a Resource Trade agreement that cannot be fulfilled, the Pandemic Alliance will appoint a Speaker who will search for a replacement, either within or outside the Pandemic Alliance. The Pandemic Alliance will not guarantee a replacement for a Resource Trade agreement. # Pandemic Alliance members should refrain from abusing, blaming or otherwise insulting other nations or alliances. Other nations and alliances should be treated with respect and any issue should be attempted to be resolved diplomatically before a war is started. Article 11 - Guidance and assistance within the Pandemic Alliance # Any nation that has a question or needs financial, military, tactical or diplomatic assistance can report this on the Pandemic Alliance forum. # The Pandemic Alliance members are obliged to assist any fellow member, either financially, military, tactically or diplomatically if this is requested on the Pandemic Alliance forum. Article 12 - Other # If a member is accused of exploiting a loophole in this Directive that is not illegal by definition, that case will be reported on the Pandemic Alliance forum for review on whether the exploit was done with ill intentions. # Punishment will be decided by a majority of the members. # Just because it is or is not in this Directive, does not mean you should do it. # Use your brain and think about whether the decision you are making is really a good idea and the effect of that on other people’s opinions of you. Article 13 - Amendments # This Directive can be amended at any time when a majority of the members requests this. Any member of the Pandemic Alliance can pose his ideas, views and opinions on the Pandemic Forum. Article 14 - Entry into force # This Directive shall enter into force on 1 September 2008. # This Directive is address to the members of the CyberNations Pandemic Alliance. Done at Finale, Definitive, 28 August 2008. For the Pandemic Alliance Magnificus Focus, Ruler of Definitive, a.k.a. Bassie999 =Formal diplomatic relations= =Official member list= Updated May 15, 2009 See also Category:Green team alliances